A Pergunta
by Lilyp
Summary: Tradução "The Question", de Northumbrian. Seu sumário: Rony está prestes a fazer uma pergunta à Hermione. Não, não "uma" pergunta, "a" pergunta. Um pouco de fluff para o dia de S. Valentim (dia dos namorados).


A Pergunta

As palmas das minhas mãos estão suando.

Estou descendo a rua principal de Itchen Worthy. Estou caminhando no passo de Hermione, não no meu próprio e nesse ritmo só vou demorar um pouco mais para chegar à casa de seus pais.

Os carros passam velozes enquanto ando pelo caminho. Os motoristas são estranhos. Rostos estranhos cuidando de suas próprias vidas, fazendo o que quer seja que os trouxas fazem. Eles não me conhecem, não têm ideia do que estou prestes a fazer e, mesmo se soubessem, não ligariam.

Este é um pensamento espantoso.

Olho para os meus pés, que seguem inexoravelmente em frente. Um dos meus cadarços está soltando. Devo reamarrá-lo? Se eu parar de andar, serei capaz de recomeçar?

Estou _pensando_ acerca de andar! Andar não é algo acerca de que se pense; é algo que se faz automaticamente. Você certamente não pensa acerca de por um pé na frente do outro usando palavras que a sua namorada usaria, palavras como _inexoravelmente_.

Tenho as mãos suadas e minha boca está seca.

Será que o molhado que falta na minha boca pode estar escorrendo pelas minhas mãos?

Não seja ridículo, Rony.

Estou com medo. Isto também é ridículo.

Se ao menos ela estivesse no apartamento dela em Cheyne Walk. Isto seria tão mais fácil se ela estivesse em Chelsea. Eu tinha imaginado que entraria no seu apartamento para fazer a pergunta. Mas não, tive que mudar meus planos porque Hermione está em Hampshire, visitando seus pais. Isto vai ser realmente difícil.

Como vou...?

Hermione! Devia pensar em Hermione. Afinal, ela é a razão de eu estar aqui.

Hermione é bonita. Ela é surpreendentemente passional – e não somente acerca dos direitos dos elfos domésticos. Não a vi por quatro dias, porque ela esteve em Bruxelas de novo. Ela deve ter trazido algum vinho; ela sempre traz e hoje ela planejou que fiquemos em casa, só nós dois, e digamos oi direito. Isso me lembra da noite antes dela viajar, Ela estava...

Estou subindo para a porta da frente da casa dos pais dela, então não devo, em nenhuma circunstância, pensar no que eu e Hermione estávamos fazendo na noite antes dela viajar, Mas agora que comecei, como posso parar? Preciso de uma distração.

Preciso seguir o plano à risca.

Tiro meu relógio do bolso e checo a hora. Tenho tempo de fazer isso com cuidado, mas já são dez e cinco.

Não antes das dez e nem depois das onze, foi isso que combinamos. Imagino o que Harry está fazendo. Ele provavelmente já teve a resposta _dele_. Imagino o que _ele_ estava pensando quando andou para A Toca. Então lembro acerca do que acabei de pensar.

Agora devo desesperadamente tentar _não_ imaginar o que o Harry está pensando.

Aargh!

O que vou fazer se ela disser não?

Este pensamento me faz cair em mim. É quando finalmente me dou conta de por que estou com medo, porque se ela disser não, isso seria pior do que morrer. Pelo menos isto seria um tipo de morte diferente. De certo modo, eu _morreria_ se ela dissesse não.

Como ela obteve o poder de vida e morte sobre mim, e quando?

Malfoy Manor? Foi quando eu soube que tinha de fazer algo a respeito disso. O funeral de Dumbledore? Foi quando eu finalmente tive certeza. O baile de inverno? Aquilo foi patético. Eu era ciumento e muito burro para percebê-lo. Hermione não era, e ela nunca vai me deixar esquecer aquilo.

Isso muda a vida, Rony. Isso é compromisso. Isso é... isso é o que eu quis desde que tinha ... dezessete ... provavelmente. Mas é isso o que ela quer?

Essa é uma ideia estúpida.

Por que eu e Harry concordamos em fazer desse jeito?

Hermione e eu estamos juntos há algum tempo; Harry e Ginny também. Temos sido dois casais muito públicos por mais de três anos e no entanto ainda somos notícia. Estaremos no noticiário de novo em breve.

Sincronicidade! Foi isso o que o Harry disse quando lhe contei o que eu pretendia fazer, e ele me contou que planejava fazer a mesma coisa.

Tivemos a mesma ideia independentemente. Chegamos à mesma decisão. Nossas garotas provavelmente não vão acreditar em nós, mas não discutimos isso. Nem Harry nem eu dissemos nada para o outro até depois de já termos os anéis.

Passei semanas procurando pelo anel certo, o anel no meu bolso (minha mão busca o interior do meu paletó para assegurar que ele ainda está lá). Eu esvaziei metade do meu cofre para comprá-lo. Harry não precisou procurar o anel certo. As joias da mãe dele, incluindo o anel de noivado, foram colocadas no seu cofre, Ele apenas precisou acertar o tamanho para a Gina.

Quando descobrimos que ambos estávamos planejando a mesma coisa, Harry sugeriu que fizéssemos desse jeito. Eu concordei. Porque sabemos o que as nossas garotas vão fazer quando lhe fizermos a pergunta, Cada uma vai querer contar para a outra o mais rápido possível e a outra vai ficar desapontada ou na expectativa, e isso arruinaria a surpresa.

Ainda estou caminhando, mas acho que estou indo mais devagar. Meu coração não. Ouvindo as suas batidas, você pensaria que estou correndo.

Vai ficar tudo bem, Não vai haver problemas – a não ser que ela diga não.

Mas, ela diria não?

Infelizmente o meu cérebro pode achar dúzias de respostas a essa pergunta. Gostaria que ele não pudesse.

Sou inútil. Sou bagunçado. Sou desajeitado. Eu a provoco. Eu encho o saco dela. Ela é mais inteligente que eu. Nós discutimos. Eu deixo migalhas na cama dela. Eu a ignoro completamente quando os Cannons estão jogando.

Vamos encarar os fatos; não sou exatamente um bom partido. Isto é para sempre. Isto é compromisso. Hoje, ela poderia ir embora. Eu a seguiria, é claro, e eu suplicaria, tolo patético que sou. Mas ela poderia se livrar de mim facilmente, Se ela disser sim, está presa a mim para sempre.

A mim!

Para sempre!

Isto quase basta para _me_ desencorajar. Por que ela diria sim? Ela teria que estar doida para dizer sim.

Aargh!

Viro na entrada da grande casa de tijolos vermelhos de seus pais. Vejo movimento numa janela do andar de cima, é o quarto da Hermione. Ela me viu chegando. É isso! Meus pés estão se encolhendo no cascalho. Minhas pernas ainda se movem, carregando-me lentamente para a porta. Pernas boas, pernas sensatas. Elas não estão em pânico, ao contrário do meu cérebro.

Por que sou eu que tenho de perguntar? Por que é o cara que tem de fazer isso? Por que todas as coisas difíceis na vida _sempre_ é o cara que tem de fazer? Por que ela não poderia perguntar a mim? Então eu saberia a reposta.

Sei exatamente o que faria se ela me fizesse a pergunta. Eu diria sim!

Eu brincaria com ela primeiro, é claro; eu a faria pensar que diria não.

Ah, droga!

Toma tento, Rony!

Foco!

Pernas, continuem a andar, ignorem esse cérebro estúpido.

A porta da frente abre e lá está ela.

 **-** Oi, Rony – ela diz sorrindo.

 **-** Ghjgh-oi – eu digo porque a minha língua seca grudou no céu da minha boca.

 **-** Qual o problema? **-** ela pergunta. Seu rosto se vinca, franzindo a testa preocupado.

Ela se importa, o meu cérebro me diz.

Infelizmente deve ter sido a parte do meu cérebro que devia estar cuidando das minhas pernas, porque consigo tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

Eu devia ter reamarrado o cadarço.

Cambaleio e, com os braços se agitando como moinhos de vento, caio. Aterrisso sobre as mãos e os joelhos no cascalho vermelho. Rasguei os joelhos da minha calça jeans e provavelmente ralei meus joelhos também. Acho que as minhas mãos pararam de suar. Não posso ter certeza, porque agora elas estão sangrando. Hermione corre para mim, rindo.

Estou sangrando e ela ri.

Por um momento fico chateado; então vejo que preocupação e riso se combinam em seu rosto. Tento imaginar o que ela viu e me dou conta de que devo ter sido uma visão ridícula. Certamente soei ridículo.

– Ghjgh! Oi – digo. – Acho que devo ter tropeçado na minha língua.

Ela ri de novo. Puxo a minha perna direita para a frente e coloco meu pé firmemente no chão. Estou quase de pé quando o meu cérebro finalmente começa a funcionar. Ele me faz cessar de me levantar e me lembra exatamente de onde estou.

Estou na frente da minha namorada, apoiado em um joelho e ela ri de mim. E ela não se dá conta do que tenho no bolso. Ela nem suspeita do que estou prestes a fazer.

Ignorando a dor nos meus joelhos ralados, alcanço o bolso da minha jaqueta com a mão ensanguentada.

– Hermione Jean Granger, eu te amo. Quer se casar comigo? – Pergunto.

– Seu rosto é maravilhoso. Observo as emoções, leio os pensamentos.

Começa com exasperação: ele está sobre um joelho e ele acha que seria algo engraçado de se dizer.

Muda instantaneamente para chateação: Posso quase ouvi-la dizer – isto _não_ é algo para se fazer piadas, Ronaldo!

Então há espanto, porque a essa altura, antes dela poder falar, tirei a caixinha do meu bolso e a abri. Seus olhos registraram o fato de que estão vendo um anel e que não estou brincando.

Confundi aquele cérebro poderoso!

\- Sim – ela sussurra sua resposta sem hesitação, quase sem pensar.

Levanto-me e gentilmente deslizo o anel pelo dedo dela.

Então ela começa a chorar.

Abraço-a sem jeito, tentando não sujar de sangue sua camiseta verde-clara.

Dane-se, é só uma camiseta! Abraço-a forte.

\- Bem, isso foi de boas, não? – pergunto.

Ela começa a rir de novo, mas tem que parar, porque a beijo.

Ela disse sim.

Nunca houve nenhuma dúvida, não para valer.


End file.
